Magia (Assassins of Gods)
thumb|272px|Szamanka z Gór Gaurańskich w towarzystwie swego druha - smoka - praktykuje magię ziemi.Magia jest najważniejszym czynnikiem w Imperaquili, dla którego świat się tak rozwinął, obok technologii w postaci części zamiennych, automatów, stali, betonu czy prochu strzelniczego. Odpowiada za wiele rozmaitych cudów, jak również przekleństw. Jest siłą wywodzącą się z natury, symbolem chaosu, lecz w odpowiednich rękach albo może dawać nadzieję i równowagę, albo nieść światło i pokój, albo również nieść śmierć i zniszczenie. Magia dzieli się na cztery żywioły: ogień, woda, powietrze i ziemia, ale są też jej odskocznie - magia run, pozwalająca na zaklinanie przedmiotów i ich wzmacnianie, magia krwi dzięki której można osiągać zaklęcia bez żywiołów, ale też tak zwana czarna magia, na którą od początku poluje Inkwizycja. Historia thumb|290px|Inkwizycja wiesza maga w czasie Wieków Ciemnych.Magia istnieje od początku świata i jest żywiołem będącym uosobieniem chaosu panującego we wszechświecie. Rozpowszechnili ją Bogowie, którzy stworzyli swoje Boskie Imperium panujące na większości globu aż tysiące lat. Kiedy w wyniku buntu doszło do ich upadku i nastały Wieki Ciemne rozpoczęło się prześladowanie magów, niemniej w wielu miejscach byli bardzo poważani. Do czarnej magii w wielu miejscach, ale nie w Arcycesarstwie Rylody zaliczano też magię krwi. Krasnoludy i gnomy, choć też mogą czarować, preferują zamiast tego magię run, ponieważ jest bardziej użyteczna do przedmiotów. Kiedy się zakończyły magów powoli zaczęto wyzwalać z okowów prześladowań, ciemnoty oraz wykorzystywania na rzecz własnych rozgrywek. W tym celu w Holium, stolicy Państwa Zakonnego urządzono Wielki Sabat. Spotkali się tam magowie nadworni, druidzi, szamani, uzdrowiciele oraz inne osoby w wielkim amfiteatrze rycerskim, gdzie razem z władcami wszystkich krajów negocjowano formę nowego świata. Ostatecznie wszyscy doszli do porozumienia. Na spotkaniu, po ponad miesiącu rozmów ogłoszono powstanie Konklawe Magicznego z siedzibą w zamku Gar-Pot, gdzie magowie mieli mieć instytucję, jaka zrzeszała ich międzynarodowo. Niestety nie powstrzymało to niemagicznych osób przed wtrącaniem się w interesy magów, a magów przed piastowaniem ważnych urzędów. Powstały magokracje, jak na przykład Republika Kriscrapo, gdzie urząd Garna dzierżył wyłącznie czarodziej. Niemniej Konklawe razem z politykami wielokrotnie współpracowało. To z ich inicjatywy i współpracy odkryto Dalekie Ziemie, a także łapie się lisze czy zwolenników wypędzonego gatunku oraz ich oddalone enklawy. Współcześnie magowie cieszą się dużym poważaniem, ale jednocześnie nienawiścią ze strony wielu mieszkańców. Co więcej magowie nie tylko nie walczą, ale również współpracują z Inkwizycją, która razem z Konklawe tropi i zabija wszystkich Bogów i ich agentów. Wszyscy ukrywają prawdę przed nimi, żeby tylko nie ujawnić tej brudnej tajemnicy oraz nie wzbudzić przerażenia w wielu osobach, że dawne Imperium oparte na niewoli pozostałych ras wraca i jest żądne zemsty na mieszkańcach Starych Ziem. Rodzaje magii Magia ognia Ogień to bardzo potężna sztuka, będąca niszczycielskim żywiołem. Czarodziej jaki ją opanował potrafi wysyłać w kierunku przeciwnika kule ogniste, w stronę wrogich armii deszcz meteorytów, a także rozpalić ognisko, ale też potrafią praktycznie spopielić cały budynek. Podobno najpotężniejszy czarownik wyczarował ogień o takiej mocy, że cała góra na jednej z wysp pękła i zmieniła się w olbrzymi wulkan. Ogień służy też w wojskowości do podpalania strzał na balistach oraz kamieni na katapultach i trebuszach. W niektórych miejscach jest też stosowany jako środek do tortur w celu uszkodzenia ofierze stóp, uszu czy włosów. Magia wody Żywioł wody pozwala nie tylko na zamrażanie, ale również ochładzanie wszystkiego do wielu stopni mrozu. Czarodzieje wody na początku nie są zbyt potężni, jednakże z czasem ich magia rozwija sie tak mocno, że są w stanie wyczarować potężne fale morskie, kierować statkami w pojedynkę oraz barkami rzecznymi. To dzięki nim wiele z bagien zostało osuszonych, ale również przez nich wiele miast zatonęło. Najpotężniejsi z nich są w stanie przetrwać pod wodą niezależnie na jakiej głębokości i kontrolować morskie rasy. Co więcej to właśnie od wody wywodzą się zaklęcia wykorzystujące energię elektryczną. Magia ziemi Czarodzieje ziemi potrafią sprawiać że rośliny rosną szybciej niż normalnie. Ponadto to właśnie przez nich doszło do trzęsień ziemi używanych tak bardzo przez wielu czarowników bitewnych w niszczeniu wrogich miast. Wykorzystywana również w budownictwie czy wydobywaniu minerałów stała się niezwykle ważną częścią przemysłu na Starych Ziemiach. Szczególnie duże zastosowanie znalazła w kilku portach, jakie wyrzeźbione zostały dosłownie w klifach nadmorskich Kazanowa czy wielkich kotlinach górskich Emporei. Magia powietrza Powietrze jest bardzo powszechnym, lecz w wielu wypadkach niestabilnym żywiołem. To dzięki niej jest możliwa lewitacja czy teleportacja z jednego regionu do drugiego. Czarodzieje powietrza są w stanie wyczarować wiatry, od słabych i chłodnych wiatrów typowych dla lata aż po potężne huragany zdolne zmieść całe armie z pola bitwy czy armady na morzach i oceanach. Magia powietrza była nawet wielokrotnie używana w innych celach, między innymi sięgania po dalekie przedmioty lub potężnej bariery kinetycznej przed sobą, a także silnego uderzenia kinetycznego, jakie niszczyło wiele ścian, również tych betonowych. Magia krwi Magia krwi w zamierzchłych czasach była uważana za dziedzinę czarnej magii, głównie w Wiekach Ciemnych, dopiero później nastąpiło jej oddzielenie. Obecnie należy zachować dużą ostrożność przy jej praktykowaniu, albowiem jej dziedziny polegają na kontrolowaniu żywych organizmów, nakładaniu i zdejmowaniu przeróżnych klątw czy też kierowaniu ludźmi jak jakimiś kukiełkami. W Cesarstwie Tezarei magia krwi została całkowicie zakazana, dlatego władza państwa ma w wielu wypadkach na pieńku z Zabójcami Bogów. Anatemologia Anatemologia to jedna z dziedzin magii krwi. Jej celem jest zakładanie, zdejmowanie, a także uaktywnianiu klątw czy więzów duchowych osoby z jakimś miejscem, życiem istoty lub cyklem dnia i nocy. Z tego powodu jest bardzo pożądaną dziedziną, ponieważ pozwala na śledzenie tego, na kim ciąży jakaś klątwa. Anatemologia pozwala jednak również na wiele gorszych rzeczy, które jednak są gaszone w zarodku przez Inkwizycję oraz Konklawe. Oczywiście sama Inkwizycja bardzo krzywo patrzy na anatemologię. Kontrola umysłu Kontrola umysłu to dziedzina jawnie zakazana przez Konklawe, jednakże w ramach wyjątku może ją praktykować jedynie grupa zwana Zabójcami Bogów i też tylko i wyłącznie na agentach. Niemniej wielu używa ją też w innych celach, z tego powodu jest ścigana. Może być użyta w celu wymuszenia jakiejś sugestii czy wysłuchania poleceń od tego kto przejął kontrolę, niemniej wielu czarnoksiężników praktykuje ją i stara się dorównać legendarnym Bogom, jacy kiedyś kontrolowali umysły gubernatorów i namiestników, a w Wiekach Ciemnych rozmaitych liderów państw. Magia run Opracowana przez ludy gór runy są kamieniami, jakie mają trwałe zaklęcia i nie są uzależnione od warunków panujących w otoczeniu. Magia zawarta w runach albo jest trwała i można jej używać nieskończenie wiele razy albo też jest chwilowa i jedno jej zużycie na przykład na miecz sprawia, że jego moc zostaje wzmocniona. Dodatkowo zawiera wybrane zaklęcia, dzięki czemu może zadawać obrażenia od ognia czy mrozu. Niekiedy magiczne miecze pokryte runami dają swojemu właścicielowi moc tak silną, że żadna zbroja nie ochroni wroga przed ciosem takiego oręża czy też ukłuciem. Czarna magia Czarna magia, czyli magia zakazana to te dziedziny, jakie przez Konklawe zostały nieetyczne oraz całkowicie zakazane we wszystkich krajach. Inkwizycja i Konklawe zajmują się polowaniem na jej fanów w postaci kultystów, czarnoksiężników oraz pomioty powstałe w wyniku tego - plugawe hybrydy demona oraz maga. Niektórzy wykorzystują czarną magię by nieść światłość, jednakże jest ich bardzo mało. Czarna magia składa się między innymi z praktyk wskrzeszania zmarłych czy przyzywania demonów. Z tego powodu została ona wykluczona i uznana za zbyt niebezpieczną dla innych istot. Nekromanci mogą dzięki niej zmienić się w liszów, a Ci stają się nieśmiertelni w pewien sposób i to właśnie nieśmiertelność jest głównym czynnikiem dla którego tak bardzo kusi rozmaite osoby. W obecnym czasie po nią sięga wielu agentów Boskiego Imperium, jakie uciekło po Upadku Nieśmiertelnych w nieznane strony. Znani użytkownicy *Wszyscy Bogowie *Członkowie Konklawe Magicznego *Druidzi *Uzdrowiciele Kategoria:Assassins of Gods Kategoria:Arkany